Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 2
|} |hp=100|def=10|coin=249|esk=2473}} |hp=100,000,000|def=27410|coin=249|escape=2|esk=710}} |} : How could this be... : Why do you look so desperate? if I didn't change your body, you would have died. : What...are you talking about? : Hey calm down! Listen to me. 【After Battle】 : A week ago, a villager found you under the cliffs. I guess you fell off from a high place. You had bruises, fractures all over your body, and suffered a severe internal haemorrhage. The doctors were helpless in this matter. Glauox: ...So that's why you changed his body. : We don't want to see you die without doing anything. Helping people in need is the rule of Mangadi. So, we put you on a mechanical body. However, your head is damaged. We have no choice but to use our developing technology. : What kind of developing technology? : We've been mechanising human bodies except the head. Without full-body mechanisation, humans are still vulnerable to diseases. : In order to make it perfect, we're developing a cutting-edge technology which enables us to change the head. : Changing the head... If you do so, can I still be myself? : Of course you can. You're the best proof of our technology. Now, you’re the first-ever, perfect demonstration of human cyborg. You'll be the technological indicator in the city of machinery. Marvelous! : This is nothing to be happy with! : Why? Maybe you need some time to accept the truth, but I'm sure that yre the perfect model we've been yearning for, and an absolute miracle. Oh! My brother, let's commemorate this wonderful moment with a chang- : ...No, shut up...I've had enough! : 'Am I really...Summoner? Or all these things are just made up by someone... I-I don't know...' : Ahhhhh-! Glauox: Summoner! : Why is Summoner scared? It's a wonderful thing... Right, Mr Owl, do you want to change your body too? No worries, we also have a mature technology in terms of animal mechanisation- Glauox: No thanks! I'm very satisfied with my body. Pardon me, I need to find Summoner! : What's the hurry? Recently, those 'things' are lurking in the city. They'll be under attack if they run into those things. I can't let them damage my important sample... Well, maybe I can ask someone to go find them... }} |damage=12095|turn=3|hp=2573160|def=930|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=6807850|def=5580|coin=249|esk=113|wsk=10140}} |} : 'Why! Why me... It must be someone's conspiracy!! I don't believe it! I don't-' : Ah! My leg is bitten, but I can't feel the pain... A dog... No, a mechanical dog... ???: Are you injured? Sorry, I should have controlled my dog. : 'This person...is just like Samoy. His body has turned into machinery, except the head. But why does he look calm as if nothing had happened?' 【Meet BOSS】 : Woof!- 【Defeated BOSS】 : It's okay. I'm fine... Is it your pet? Villager: It's not a pet. The dog has been with me for 25 years. It's my family. : How can a dog live that long? Villager: It can't. 5 years ago, my dog got a cureless disease. Luckily, the mayor used the technology to bring it back. Villager: By the way? why are you wearing the helmet? Are you trying to dress like the mayor? The villager wanted to take off Summoner's helmet, but soon he noticed something different. Villager: Your...is your head mechanised? This is awesome! So it means the technology succeeds... This is great news! I need to tell everybody! Villager: Oh! The square is organising an 'event'. Everybody is there. Let's get going! : What? No...I don't want to... Hold on... }} |hp=2573160|def=930|coin=11|esk=1807}} |hp=1751490|def=860|coin=11|esk=1811}} |hp=956080|def=840|coin=11|esk=1807}} |hp=941720|def=900|coin=11|esk=1811}} |} : I won't lose! : Victory is mine! 【Meet BOSS】 : This power... It's way stronger than I thought. : As long as I can have this body, I'll be invincible! 【Defeated BOSS】 Villager: Here comes the final. : What's going on? Villager: Testing the mechanical abilities. We organise this arena once every three months. The winner will become the research target of our mechanical professionals and will be eligible for body upgrades. Player A: Take this! Player B: Bring it on! The two players started the engines; their bodies began to glitter. Raising their mechanical arms, both of them charged at each other - bang! The impact raised a strong shockwave. Player A's arm was crushed, but he did not stop and kept punching Player B who was already down. : Hey, stop him now! Otherwise, Player B will die! Villager: Haha, relax! As long as he doesn't attack the head, the player will be fine. Look-! The villager pointed at those players whose bodies were broken, lying down on the ground and receiving treatment from medical staff. They were reconnecting their limbs to the bodies, but the players just remained calm, as if they had got used to it. : This... : 'I still can't get used to this thing... It goes against my common sense... No way will I accept it! I have to leave!' Villager: Hey! Where are you going! Summoner turned around and escaped while the villager was concentrating on the match. He tried to catch up, but it was too crowded. So, he could simply watch Summoner run away... Summoner left the square and ran around in this unfamiliar city like a headless chicken. The only purpose was to stay away from the crowd. Finally, he came to a riverside and sat cross-legged. The surface was calm like a mirror, reflecting his inorganic, mechanical body. Summoner touched the surface, rippling the water. : 'I've been mechanised... What should I do next?' As Summoner was puzzled, a few shadows were appreaching from the corner... }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_主線第二章